Starfleet casualties
In the course of exploring the galaxy, the men, women and other beings of Starfleet often must place their starships and lives in danger, and many make the ultimate sacrifice. See also * Redshirt Earth Starfleet Casualties The following casualties served in Earth Starfleet: *Vice Admiral Maxwell Forrest (Starfleet Command, KIA 2154) *Chief Engineer Charles Tucker (''Enterprise'' NX-01, KIA 2161) *Crewman Fuller, (Enterprise NX-01, KIA 2153) *Crewman Kamata (Enterprise NX-01, KIA 2154) *Ensign Marcel (Enterprise NX-01, KIA 2154) *Captain A.G. Robinson (died 2153) *Captain Stiles (Earth-Romulan War) *Crewman Jane Taylor (Enterprise NX-01, KIA 2154) *A crewperson was killed when a Triannon hijacker detonated his organic explosives on Enterprise in 2153. MACO Casualties Although not part of the Starfleet organization, the Earth military MACO troopers suffered casualties in joint operations between the two services. See also: MACO Casualties UFP Starfleet Casualties The following lists of casualties served in the Federation Starfleet: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Casualties The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] while it was in service (2245 – 2285): 2254 *Three unnamed crewmen died and seven were injured at Rigel VII in 2254 2265 *Doctor Elizabeth Dehner (sciences-psychiatry) *Lieutenant Lee Kelso (command-helmsman) *Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (command-navigator) *Nine additional crewmen killed at the Galactic barrier 2266 *Crewman Barnhart (engineering) *Crewman Darnell (medical) *Crewman Green (command) *Crewman Mathews (security) *Crewman Rayburn (security) *Crewman Sturgeon (sciences) *Lieutenant Robert Tomlinson (command-phaser operator) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Joe Tormolen (sciences) 2267 *Lieutenant Gaetano (command) *Lieutenant Grant (security) *Crewman Hendorf (security) *Crewman Jackson (command) *Lieutenant Kaplan (security) *Lieutenant Commander Lang (command-tactical) *Lieutenant Latimer (command) *Lieutenant O'Herlihy (security-tactical) *Ensign O'Neill *Lieutenant Mallory (security) *Lieutenant Marple (security) *Ensign Rizzo (security) *Lieutenant Karen Tracy (medical) *One security guard was killed by the Horta on Janus VI. *In addition to Rizzo, four security guards were killed by the dikironium cloud creature on Argus X 2268 *Crewman Compton (security) *Lieutenant Carlisle (security) *Lieutenant Galloway (security) *Lieutenant Arlene Galway (sciences) *Ensign Harper (engineering) *Yeoman Thompson (operations) *In addition to Carlisle, Nomad killed three security guards, and two engineering crewmen 2269 *Lieutenant D'Amato (sciences-geologist) *Technician John B. Watkins (engineering) *Technician Watson (engineering) *Ensign Wyatt (transporter operator) *Two crewmen killed by children under the sway of Gorgan *Three crewmen died of Rigelian fever 2272 *Captain Willard Decker (XO, MIA) *Lieutenant Ilia (navigator, MIA) *Commander Sonak (sciences) *One additional crewperson died in the transporter, and one security guard was killed by V'Ger 2285 *Midshipman Peter Preston (engineering cadet) Revivals *Doctor Leonard McCoy (chief medical officer, "killed" then repaired by Shore Leave Planet in 2266) *Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (chief engineer, killed and revived by Nomad in 2268) *Captain Spock (CO, died 2285, later revived) :(Lieutenant Leslie, played by Eddie Paskey, appeared to be dead in TOS: "Obsession" but Paskey played the same character in later episodes). Lieutenant Galloway died in "The Omega Glory" but reappeared in "Turnabout Intruder" ''In the novelization of ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture, written by Gene Roddenberry, Admiral Kirk states in his forward that during his five years in command of Enterprise, a total of 96 of his crew perished. No persons were killed in The Animated Series that depicted the remainder of the five year mission, making the on-screen Enterprise death toll stand at sixty-seven (not counting revivals, and including the deaths of Leslie and Galloway). Fifty-eight deaths occurred during the 5-year mission. USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) Casualties The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] while it was in service: *Yeoman Burke (KIA 2293) *Yeoman Samno (KIA 2293) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) Casualties The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] while it was in service: *Captain James T. Kirk (observer, presumed KIA 2293, later emerged on Veridian III in 2371, KIA shortly thereafter) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) Casualties The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] while it was in service: *Lieutenant Junior Grade Richard Castillo (KIA 2344) *Crewman Fredericks (KIA 2344) *Captain Rachel Garrett (KIA 2344) *Crewman Parker (KIA 2344) **The Enterprise-C was lost with all hands either KIA or MIA (2344) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Casualties The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] while it was in service (2363 – 2371): *Lieutenant Marla Aster (Archaeology and anthropology officer, KIA 2366) *Ensign Dern (conn, KIA 2370) *Fang-lee (KIA) *Ensign Haskell (conn, KIA 2365) *Lieutenant Monroe (conn, KIA 2368) *Lieutenant Edward Hagler (KIA, 2368) *Crewman Franklin (security, KIA 2369) *Ensign Corelki (security, KIA 2369) *Ensign Sito Jaxa (KIA 2370) *Lieutenant Daniel Kwan (engineer, KIA 2370) *Crewman Ramos (security, KIA 2364) *Lieutenant (j.g.) Singh (assistant chief engineer, KIA 2364) *Lieutenant Tasha Yar (security, KIA 2364) *Crewman Richardson (sciences, KIA, 2369) *Three killed by Ruitian terrorists in 2366 (The two crewmen shown to be shot where a command division crewman and an engineer. It is unknown if they were among the dead). *Eighteen personnel in a stolen hull section were killed or assimilated by the Borg when Q sent the ship to System J-25 in 2365 * At least 11 crewmembers where killed when a Borg cutting beam caused a hull breach in the engineering section in late 2366 ("The Best of Both Worlds") *In addition to Richardson, seven crewmembers were lost in the firestorms on Bersallis III in 2369. *In addition to Franklin and Corelki, an unnamed security guard was killed by Lore's Borg after accompanying Picard's away team USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Casualties The following casualties served aboard [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] between 2373 and 2379: *Lieutenant Branson (conn, KIA 2379) *Lieutenant Commander Data (operations/command/sciences, KIA 2379) *Lieutenant Alice Eiger (engineer, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Hawk (conn, KIA 2373) *Ensign Lynch (security, KIA 2373) *Ensign Paul Porter (engineer, KIA 2373) **Many of the Enterprise-E crew died in the attempted Borg takeover, 2373 **Many Enterprise-E crew perished in the Battle of the Bassen Rift with the Reman warbird Scimitar Starbase Deep Space 9 and USS Defiant Casualties The following casualties served aboard Deep Space 9 or [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] since 2369: *Ensign Amaro (security, KIA 2373) *Ensign Aquino (operations, KIA 2369) *Ensign Bartlett (KIA 2372) *Bertram (KIA 2373) *Crewman Boq'ta (operations, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Boyce (command, KIA 2372) *Petty Officer Zim Brott (operations, KIA 2375) *Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (sciences/command, KIA 2374) *Ensign Paul Gordon (operations, KIA 2374) *Ensign Hoya (command, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Hector Ilario (operations, KIA 2375) *Crewman Enrique Muñiz (operations, KIA 2373) *Crewman Pechetti (operations, KIA 2373) *Crewman Peterson (KIA 2372) *Ensign Ramirez (security, KIA 2372) *Crewman Ramsey (KIA 2372) *Rooney (KIA 2373) *Captain Benjamin Sisko (CO, MIA 2375) *Ensign Stolzoff (security, KIA 2373) *Crewman T'Lor (science, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Commander Greta Vanderweg (science, KIA 2375) *Unnamed command division officer killed in 2371 by the Cardassian counter-insurgency program in Ops. *Unnamed command division conn officer killed during the USS Defiant's first battle with Jem'hadar forces in 2371. USS Voyager Casualties The following casualties served aboard [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] while it was in service (2371 – 2377): *Ensign Lyndsay Ballard (engineering, KIA 2373) *Commander J. Bartlett (KIA) *Crewman Kurt Bendera (engineering, KIA 2372) *Ensign Bennet (pilot, KIA 2372) *Lieutenant Joe Carey (assistant engineer, KIA 2377) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit (XO, KIA 2371) *Ensign Claudia J. Craig (KIA) *Crewman Frank Darwin (engineering, KIA 2372) *Lieutenant Pete Durst (security, KIA 2371) *Crewman Hogan (engineering, KIA 2373) *Ensign Ahni Jetal (pilot, KIA 2375) *Crewman Michael Jonas (KIA 2372) *Ensign Marie Kaplan (KIA 2373) *Technician Timothy Lang (KIA) *Lieutenant J. Lyman (KIA) *Ensign Martin (transporter operator, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Commander L. McGarry (KIA) *Lieutenant S. Seaborn (KIA) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA 2371) *Crewman Lon Suder (engineering, KIA 2373) *Ensign Charles Young (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander T. Ziegler (KIA) *Several additional crewpeople including the chief medical officer, nurse, chief engineer, transporter chief and astrogation plotter were killed in the Caretaker's transport. (KIA 2371) *In addition to Bendera, two other crewmembers were killed during the Kazon attacks (KIA, 2371) *Unamed sciences officer was killed on Hanon IV (KIA 2373) *Unamed female Engineering crewman was killed on the bridge by alien implants (KIA, 2374) *Unamed male ensign was killed on the bridge by radiation from a nebula (KIA 2374) *At least one person was killed during the Hirogen takeover of Voyager (KIA 2374) *Three Engineering crewmembers were killed by Kyrian intruders (KIA 2374) In VOY: "Imperfection," Seven viewed a casualty list detailing all the members of ''Voyager's crew that had died thus far. It listed many names that had not been mentioned in the series, it is possible these were crewmen that perished during the rough trip to the Delta Quadrant. There are lieutenant commanders and one commander in the list, possibly one of these names is the unnamed doctor played by Jeff McCarthy or the unnamed and unseen engineer, both who perished in VOY: "Caretaker". In actuality, many of the names themselves were in-jokes, listing the names and initials of characters from NBC's The West Wing (Voyager's timeslot competitor).'' Dominion War Casualties During the Dominion War, Starfleet's battle-related casualties became so numerous that they were released on a weekly, or even daily, basis. Scrolling the readouts of wounded and killed became a regular activity for Starfleet officers on the front line bases. Many names below are excerpted from one such list, received from the starships ''Akagi'', ''Clement'', ''Cochrane'', ''Exeter'', ''Repulse'', ''Tripoli'', ''Wyoming'', ''Nobel'', ''Tecumseh'', ''Zapata'', ''Sarajevo'', ''Victory'', and also Starbase 129 and Starbase 153, on or around stardate 51721, in 2374. (DS9: "The Siege of AR-558", DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") *Captain Monico Aguayo (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Edith Alfaro (MIA) *Admiral Richard Barnett (MIA) *Ensign Rick Bittle (KIA) *Commander Harry Brand (WIA) *Nurse Shirley Brand (KIA) *Captain Elizabeth Braswell (KIA) *Captain Margaret C. Clark (MIA) *Lieutenant Barbara Covington (KIA) *Lieutenant Curt Danhauser (KIA) *Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty (died 2374) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Laura Derr (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Dorothy Duder (KIA) *Lieutenant Russ English (KIA) *Doctor Terry Erdmann (KIA) *Nurse Ann Flood (KIA) *Ensign John Fredrickson (KIA) *Vice Admiral Fujisaki (died 2374) *Commander Alice Ginsburg (MIA) *Commander Mitchell Green (MIA) *Captain Kurt Hansen (MIA) *Nurse Teri Hansen (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Sandy Holst (KIA) *Captain Phillip Jacobson (KIA) *Ensign Penny Juday (KIA) *Crewman Kellin (AR-558, KIA 2375) *Commander Grace Kenney (WIA) *Lieutenant Matata Kimya (KIA) *Lieutenant Alan M. Kobayashi (KIA) *Ensign Beverly Kurts (KIA) *Lieutenant Jay Laprade (KIA) *Lieutenant Nadia Larkin (AR-558, KIA) *Ensign Paul Lawrence (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Kathy Leprich (KIA) *Lester Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Faith Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Rose Limli (KIA) *Captain Loomis (AR-558, KIA 2375) **Most of Captain Loomis' 150 crewpeople died in the five months his contingent was under siege at AR-558 *Commander Mindy Long (KIA) *Ensign Tom Mahoney (KIA) *Ensign Marian McAllum (KIA) *Nurse Kathy McCammon (KIA) *Crewman McGreevey (AR-558, KIA 2375) *Lieutenant Commander Jon Monson (KIA) *Commander David Nemzek (MIA) *Nurse Donna Nemzek (KIA) *Ensign Dorit Oberman (MIA) *Ensign Lori Oberscheven (KIA) *Larry Ohlson (KIA) *Nurse Nancy Ohlson (KIA) *Commander Parker (AR-558, KIA 2375) *Captain Quentin Swofford ([[USS Cortez|USS Cortez]], KIA) ** Most or all of Captain Swofford's crew were assumed to be lost with their vessel *Captain Leslie Wong (KIA) *Crewman Vargas (AR-558, KIA 2375) The names associated with the above starships were displayed by an okudagram style screen on a wall display on Deep Space 9. Many of the officers listed are actually the names of ''Star Trek staffers. Many of the names are also confusingly listed under more than one ship, so their assignments have been left blank. Other names with assignments listed next to them come from various sources.'' Other Ships or Stations * Crewman David Amantes ([[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]], KIA 2375) * Lieutenant John Bowler (USS Equinox, KIA 2375) * Commander Branch (Epsilon IX Monitoring Station, KIA 2272) ** Branch's entire staff died in V'Ger's attack *Commander Brink ([[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]], KIA 2367) *Anthony Brevelle (Starbase 112, 2367) *Chief Burke (KIA 2373) **Burke's entire squad died defending Ajilon Prime, as well as numerous other Federation forces *Lieutenant Maxwell Burke ([[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]], KIA 2376) *Doctor Carter ([[USS Exeter (Constitution class)|USS Exeter]], KIA 2267) **The entire crew of Exeter except for Captain Tracey died at Omega IV * Ensign Dorothy Chang (USS Equinox) * Lieutenant Jack Crusher ([[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], KIA 2354) *Captain Lisa Cusak ([[USS Olympia|USS Olympia]], KIA) **The entire crew of Olympia perished in the breakup of their vessel *Captain Darson ([[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi]], KIA) **47 people from the Adelphi were killed on Ghorusda *Commodore Matt Decker ([[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]], KIA 2267) **Decker's entire crew (approximately 430) died on the final mission of Constellation *Captain J.T. Esteban ([[USS Grissom (NCC-638)|USS Grissom]], KIA 2285) **Esteban's entire crew died on Grissom at the Genesis Planet, except for Lt. Saavik *Ensign Matt Franklin ([[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]], KIA 2294) **The entire Jenolan crew, and all passengers except for Capt. Scott died at the Dyson Sphere **Captain Garrett's entire crew was lost in the Battle of Narendra III, but rumors persist of survivors taken prisoner by Romulans *Captain Garrovick ([[USS Farragut (23rd century)|USS Farragut]], KIA 2257) **Garrovick's crew suffered nearly 200 deaths to the alien creature *Commander Gatsby (USS Olympia, KIA) *Commander Steve Gerber ([[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]], KIA 2365) *Commander Hansen (Neutral Zone Outpost 4, KIA 2265) **Hansen's entire contingent died at their posts on stardate 1709 *Captain Harris ([[USS Excalibur (Constitution class)|USS Excalibur]], KIA 2268) **Harris's entire crew on Excalibur died when the M-5 computer assaulted the ship *Paul Hickman *Onna Karapleedeez (KIA 2364) *Captain Walker Keel ([[USS Horatio|USS Horatio NCC-10532]], KIA 2364) **The entire crew of the Horatio was lost when the power struggle between Captain Keel and officers posessed by neural parasites destroyed the ship *Lieutenant Tom Nellis ([[USS Antares|USS Antares]], KIA 2265) *Captain Silva La Forge ([[USS Hera|USS Hera]], MIA 2369) **Captain La Forge's entire crew and ship were reported missing, with no trace ever found of them *Captain Laporin (KIA) *McKinney (KIA 2364) *Emilita Mendez (2367) *Commander Ramart (captain, USS Antares, KIA 2265) **Ramart's entire crew of 20 died aboard Antares *Captain Ramirez ([[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant]], KIA 2374) **Ramirez's entire crew died on Valiant, as did the cadet squadron that took over for them. *Doctor Ramsey (USS Yamato, KIA 2365) *Captain Rudy Ransom ([[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]], KIA 2376) **Only a handful of Ransom's Equinox crewmembers survived the years in the Delta Quadrant before Voyager discovered them * Ensign Edward Regis (USS Equinox, KIA 2375) *Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick (Starfleet Headquarters, KIA 2364) **Remmick was the host body for the mother creature of the neural parasites which infiltrated Starfleet. Numerous other officers were killed as part of the creatures' conspiracy. *Lieutenant Commander Connor Rossa (Galen IV, KIA 2357) **Many other Starfleet personnel and civilians, including Connor's wife Moira, were killed in the Talarian attack *Captain Bryce Shumar ([[USS Essex|USS Essex]], KIA 2160s) **Shumar's entire crew died on Essex at a moon of Mab-Bu VI *Ryan Sipe (KIA 2364) *Captain Clark Terrell ([[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]], KIA 2285) *Commodore Travers (Cestus III colony, KIA 2266) **Travers's entire contingent, save sole survivor Lt. Harold, was killed by Gorn, along with the colony population *Captain Donald Varley (USS Yamato, KIA 2365) **Captain Varley's entire crew (1,000+) was killed by the computer failure *Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Valtane ([[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], WIA 2293) **Valtane was wounded in battle with Klingons, and was carrying a telepathic virus as well. He supposedly died with Tuvok, yet reappeared alive later. *Lieutenant Commander Beth Woods (USS Yamato, KIA 2365) *Lieutenant William Yates (USS Equinox, KIA 2375) *Captain Chantal Zaheva ([[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]], KIA 2367) **Zaheva's entire crew, save sole survivor Andrus Hagan, were killed by the alien telepathic distress call Alternate Timeline and Parallel Universe Starfleet Casualties See also: alternate timelines and parallel universes * Ensign Nell Chilton ([[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur]], KIA 2395 in Q's anti-time future) * Captain Maximilian Forrest ([[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]], KIA in battle with Tholian starships) * Commander Jonathan Archer ([[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]], assassinated by Hoshi Sato and Sergeant Travis Mayweather) * Captain Christopher Pike (ISS Enterprise, assassinated by Kirk in the mirror universe) * Commander William T. Riker (USS Enterprise-D from "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]]") * Lieutenant Tasha Yar (USS Enterprise-D from "Yesterday's Enterprise") * Ensign Strickler was killed in the destruction of Deck 5 in the Krenim alternate 2374 (USS Voyager from "Year of Hell") * Crewman Emmannuel was killed in the destruction of Deck 5 in the Krenim alternate 2374 (USS Voyager from "Year of Hell") * An unamed sciences female was killed on the bridge in the Krenim alternate 2374 (USS Voyager from "Year of Hell") Category:Lists Category:Lists Casualties de:Liste der Sternenflottenverluste